


Better Than Drinking Alone

by AnnetheCatDetective



Category: Piano Man - Billy Joel (Song)
Genre: M/M, but here I am and I'm having Feelings, look i don't know either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: I said I would be writing something completely ridiculous after I finished 'Alone in Our Secret' and this is it.My gratitude to Hannah for telling me there are already tags, and fic, and making me feel like I could put this up here.
Relationships: Davy/Paul (Piano Man)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Better Than Drinking Alone

“Let me guess, a girl in every port?” Paul asks, glancing back to him. Glancing away.

“Not really.” And he toys with his cap, pushes it across the bar a little ways, crushes the shape of it in a strong, square hand and doesn’t quite lift it. “Some guys are that type, I guess. I’m not.”

“Settling type?”

“I hadn’t planned on that, either. I guess I hadn’t-- I never planned my life.” He turns and looks at Paul, his face open, too open. “I never thought I’d get to be this old somehow. Maybe no one does, when they’re eighteen. Maybe no one imagines… really being an adult. But it doesn’t matter much, I like it fine being bounced around the world. I like it fine not having a girl in every port. Any port.”

He feels for a moment as if he can’t quite breathe, and he feels for a moment as if he’d really like to run. He slips a business card free of its holder, and lays it on the bar. He writes his home number, beneath the neat-printed number for the office, and slides it over. 

“If you ever change your mind about settling, you could give me a call.”

“Paul.” He traces a fingertip over the name. Traces over the hand-written number. “I might be a long-shot. I’m not from here, no roots. I don’t know anyone...”

“You never get anywhere if you don’t try.” He smiles, and turns away again. “You can hold onto that. Even if you’re a long-shot.”

“I’m not looking for a house in the suburbs.”

“What are you looking for?”

“I don’t know.” He leans forward. “I’m only in the city one night.”

“You should make it a good one, then. There are more exciting ways to spend it than drinking it away here.”

“Maybe I just need to know someone, who could tell me how I ought to spend it. It’s David, by the way. Paul. But… it’s Davey, to friends.”

“Davey.” He nods. “Well… why don’t I buy you one more round, first. And then… I could show you something.”


End file.
